Keluargaku
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Terra sebagai ayah, Aqua sebagai ibu, Ventus sebagai paman, dan Sora juga Roxas sebagai sepupu. Itulah keluarga Riku.


Keluargaku

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix & Disney

**Note : Riku and Sora : 8 years old**

**Terra and Aqua : 35 years old**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, etc.**

Lapangan sekolah Destiny Elementary School terlihat ramai dipenuhi murid sekolah dasar tersebut yang baru saja datang untuk menuntut ilmu. Tak jarang tampak juga beberapa guru di antara kerumunan anak berumur delapan tahun tersebut. Salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut adalah seorang anak lelaki berambut _silver _berpotongan pendek yang memakai _zipper shirt_ berleher tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna kuning, celana pendek warna hitam, dan sepatu putih dengan tali hitam dan garis biru di masing-masing sisi. Ranselnya berwarna hitam seperti murid lainnya.

"Rikuuuu!" terdengar sebuah seruan, membuat si anak lelaki berambut _silver_ tersebut menoleh. Mata biru kehijauannya menatap sesosok anak lelaki berambut coklat dengan mata biru sedang melambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Riku berbalik sepenuhnya, tersenyum. "_Ohayou, _Sora," sapa Riku pada anak lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

"_Ohayou_," sapa balik Sora saat sudah menjajari Riku.

Keduanya kemudian kembali berjalan, bersisian.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pe-er musim panas?" tanya Sora.

"Tentu saja sudah," jawab Riku. "Aku kan bukan anak malas sepertimu," imbuhnya, membuatnya mendapat satu tinjuan di pundak dari Sora.

Sora, menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal, menyanggah, "Aku juga sudah mengerjakannya kok. Siapa bilang aku malas?"

"Siapa yang tiap pagi selalu meminjam buku tugasku untuk disalin?" tanggap Riku cepat.

Skak mat. Sora tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal yang 'manis'. Riku yang melihatnya mau tidak mau tertawa kemudian mengacak-acak rambut sahabat merangkap sepupunya tersebut, membuat yang bersangkutan makin menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo segera masuk ke kelas sebelum belnya bunyi," ajak Riku, meraih tangan Sora dan menariknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju bangunan di depan mereka.

# # #

Bel berbunyi tiga menit setelah Riku dan Sora meletakkan tas mereka di meja masing-masing. Wali kelas mereka, Xemnas-_sensei_, memasuki kelas tidak lama kemudian dan setelah mengucapkan salam basa-basi langsung mengabsen penghuni kelas satu per satu.

Bel kembali berbunyi ketika jam _homeroom _telah berakhir dan Xemnas-_sensei_ segera undur diri dengan senang hati, digantikan oleh guru bahasa Jepang mereka, Ansem-_sensei_.

"Selamat pagi, wahai murid-muridku sekalian," sapa Ansem-_sensei _dengan gaya pujangganya yang biasa. "Bagaimana liburan kalian? Sudahkah kalian mengerjakan tugas mengarang yang saya berikan sebelum liburan?" Sang guru memang tidak pernah lupa memberi dan menagih pekerjaan rumah dari para muridnya, membuatnya dilabeli sebagai guru paling kejam sesekolah.

"Sudah, _sensei,_" jawab para murid itu serempak. Siapa yang tidak tidak mengerjakan coba jika bagi yang tidak mengerjakan akan mendapat pekerjaan rumah tiga kali lipat dari yang sudah diberikan.

"Bagus! Bagus!" ujar Ansem-_sensei _sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Nah, sekarang kalian bacakan satu-satu di depan kelas! Mulai dari absen pertama."

Dan satu per satu para murid itu maju membacakan sebuah karangan dengan tema "Keluargaku". Satu per satu sampai akhirnya jatuh pada giliran Riku.

Riku dengan bangga maju ke depan. Sesampainya di depan dibukanya buku teksnya dan dengan lantang membacakan judul karangannya.

"Keluargaku!

Keluargaku terdiri dari papa, mama, dan aku. Papa Terra orangnya sangat kuat dengan badan yang penuh otot. Banyak yang bilang kalau ayahku itu orang yang sangat tampan meski umurnya sudah tiga puluh lima, meski aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu. Papa Terra orang yang baik dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Meski orangnya gampang marah, papa adalah orang yang aku kagumi serta kujadikan panutan kecuali selera berpakaian dan temperamennya."

Sora yang berada di bangkunya bisa membayangkan kenapa Riku tidak akan pernah menjadikan selera berpakaian pamannya tersebut sebagai panutan.

Kembali pada Riku, dia melanjutkan, "Satu-satunya yang ditakuti oleh Papa adalah Mama Aqua. Mama sangat cantik juga sangat baik. Asalkan kalian tidak membuatnya marah, Mama adalah wanita yang kebaikan hatinya dapat menyaingi kebaikan bidadari. Tapi kalau Mama sudah marah, dia bisa menjadi lebih menakutkan daripada Godzilla yang sering ditayangkan di televisi."

Sekali lagi Sora bisa membayangkan. Bibinya satu itu memang sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah.

"Kedua orang tuaku sangat mesra. Terlalu mesranya sampai kadang tidak enak dilihat, kadang membuat anaknya malu jadi bahan omongan tetangga. Tapi seperti apa pun mereka, aku tetap mencintai dan menyayangi kedua orang tua-ku tersebut apa adanya. Selesai."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya dan gurunya, meski sebagian besar hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa isi dari pada karangan tersebut lebih banyak sisi buruk dari pada sisi baiknya. Riku pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau jahat sekali tidak menyebutkanku dan ayah. Aku sudah tidak kau anggap keluarga?" bisik Sora pada Riku begitu yang bersangkutan duduk di bangkunya sendiri yang tepat berada di samping kanan bangku Sora.

Melihat Sora yang manyun mau tidak mau Riku harus menahan tawanya. Riku memang paling senang mengerjai sepupunya tersebut dan melihatnya kesal.

"Sora, majulah ke depan dan bacakan karanganmu, Nak," seru Ansem-_sensei _dari depan kelas, membuat Sora melonjak kaget dan segera meraih buku teksnya di meja kemudian maju ke depan.

Selagi Sora membacakan karangannya di depan mengenai satu-satunya orang tuanya, ayahnya yang adalah pamannya Riku, paman Ven. Riku yang memang duduk tepat di samping jendela mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Membayangkan ayahnya yang berambut coklat berantakan, yang senang memakai T-shirt polos dan celana kimono sebagai pakaian kasualnya, serta ibunya yang cantik dengan senyum keibuannya.

Riku tersenyum. Sekalipun selera berpakaian ayahnya aneh dan ibunya kelihatan seperti Godzilla saat sedang marah, seperti kata Riku tadi, Riku menyukai keluarga ini apa adanya. Inilah keluarganya, tempat dia bisa pulang dengan tersenyum dan disambut senyuman. Apalagi dia memiliki paman yang menyenangkan seperti paman Ventus dan sepupu yang enak digoda seperti Sora. Lupa disebutkan adik Sora yang bernama Roxas, yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Riku dan Sora, yang bagai pinang di belah dua dengan ayahnya.

Tampaknya Sora telah menyelesaikan presentasinya saat Riku selesai melamun karena saat itu terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan Sora tengah berjalan ke bangkunya.

"_Ne,_ Sora," panggil Riku tanpa menatap Sora. "Bukankah keluarga kita sangat menyenangkan?"

Sora, yang baru duduk di bangkunya, menatap Riku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti sampai dua detik kemudian anak lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, meski yang diberi senyuman tidak sedang memadangnya.

"Tentu saja Riku, tidak ada keluarga yang semenyenangkan keluarga kita. Aku sangat menyukai ayah, sangat menyukai paman Terra, bibi Aqua, bahkan Roxas. Aku juga sangat menyukai Riku," ujar Sora polos dengan suara rendah tapi dengan nada berapi-api.

Riku tersenyum mendengar deklarasi tersebut, meski senyum itu tak ditunjukkan pada yang ditujukan. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sora. Karena kau keluargaku yang berharga," bisiknya dengan suara pelan yang teredam oleh suara anak yang sedang mendapat giliran maju ke depan, membuat kalimat singkat tersebut tenggelam tak terdengar.

_My family is... the one I treasure the most_

**( H)**

A/N : Moshi-moshi XDD Ini adalah fic Kingdom Hearts yang seharusnya menjadi fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Hanya saja yang Reminder yang dipublish terlebih dahulu. Saya harap para pembaca sekalian menikmatinya ya XD

Yosh, segala terima kasih kepada Nee Aicchan yang telah mengenalkan saya pada dunia ini, tanpa anda ga akan ada fanfic ini, dan saya ga mungkin mencintai Riku seperti ini. Kemudian untuk Dini-san yang telah membetakan fanfic ini juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Kepada para pembaca yang telah membaca cerita ini pun saya ucapkan terima kasih.

ARIGATOUUUU!

Review?

03 Juni 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
